


i like my body when it is with your body;

by bisexualklausmikaelson



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28797543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualklausmikaelson/pseuds/bisexualklausmikaelson
Summary: All he sees before him is the fire that is Hayley Marshall - crackling, heat, nothing but a beautiful destruction.
Relationships: Hayley Marshall/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	i like my body when it is with your body;

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> "I was wondering, if you ever watched or read Harry Potter. Could you write a Draco x Hermione smut drabble. If not then could you just write a klayley smut drabble. Please and thank you. <3"
> 
> Sorry nonny, my HP knowledge is unfortunately very limited so here’s some klayley smut instead, as per your request! ENJOY <3

-  
All he sees before him is the fire that is Hayley Marshall - crackling, heat, nothing but a beautiful destruction.

Klaus sits by his desk with his door wide open and a small wolf girl stands there, nimble fingers around one side of his wall, her hair, a tousled mess of dark curls, begging him to grab her by it.

“Tell me love,” he whispers. “What brings you to my chambers?” He asks, motioning a hand to welcome her in.

Hayley abides, walking inside and taking a seat on his bed. The luxurious sheets feel so smooth against her skin, the silk is so thick that it almost makes her slip. “I-I need a favour,” she stammers, nervously.

Klaus shrugs as she keeps looking around, playing with her hair, twiddling her thumbs, and finally -

“I’m in heat, and I need to take care of it for me,” she confesses.

It takes him a moment to come to terms with her wish. She was always a demanding woman at best, Klaus should expect no less. However, this specific request of hers seems unfitting. “Why me?” He ponders. “You’ve got my brother in the other room, just waiting for you,” he smirks, wondering if this gets Elijah’s blood boiling.

If it will make him suffer just as he had when he had stolen the affections of his dear Tatia. 

“Maybe you don’t know this stuff because you suppressed your wolf side for so long,” Hayley says, sounding quiet as she bites on her bottom lip. “But a wolf in heat can only be satisfied by another wolf,” she goes on with, after a small pause.

Klaus stands up from his chair, making his way towards her on the bed. He moves closer, and closer. “Ah,” he slowly releases. “And since I’m the only other wolf around...” 

It’s his turn to pause now, as she meets his gaze for the first time tonight.

She sees it - there is heat in his eyes too.

“Yeah,” Hayley shyly nods. “Believe me, I’m the last person who would want this with you,” she points out. “But, if I don’t deal with this now, it may get worse,” Hayley explains, recalling past times where she had been in a similar predicament, and ended up with a mess.

Aggression, irritability, violent tendencies -

These were all just some of the symptoms of an unsatisfied wolf left in heat.

“Very well then,” Klaus tells her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and pulling her into his warm embrace. “Don’t worry sweetheart, I’ll take care of all your physical needs,” he says, taking a finger to her chin and tilting her face up so she can look at him.

-  
Klaus has never been a gentle lover - in her eyes. 

The last time he had her, he was fast and rough. Pushing her against the walls, hosting her up on a table, ripping through her clothes. But now, he is different, she finds.

He takes his time, undressing her slowly - popping her buttons off one by one, carefully locking his gaze with hers as he laid a trail of kisses down her chest. Hayley moans, arching her back - she had forgotten how good it felt to be with him.

How experienced he is with his hands. His fingers quickly pull her pants and panties off at the same time, without much regard. He tires himself of waiting, of her taunting and teasing looks. He bores himself of the antics, he just wants to sink his teeth into the creaminess of her thighs. To roll his tongue up and down her cunt. To finger-fuck her, to make her cum, over and over, again and again.

He wants it all - her wetness, her screams, her tightness clenching around his hard cock.

(He doesn’t say it but, he missed her too.

In more ways than she’ll ever know).

-  
The night ends and his arm is still wrapped around her waist, Hayley quickly slips out, pulling her clothes back over her frame and hurrying to make her way back to her bedroom.

“Leaving so soon, little wolf?” Klaus quips, slowly opening his eyes to see her looming over him, attempting to reach her panties that were still on his side of the bed.

“I-um, got what I needed,” she bluntly says, trying to grab her underwear as he suddenly gets to them before she does.

Klaus gives her a smirk as he places the frilly black thong in her hands.

“Thank you, I won’t be bothering you anymore,” Hayley blushes, looking away.

“Not until the next time you’re in heat,” he scoffs, as he watches her make her way out.

(She doesn’t know if there should be a next time - perhaps she should hunt for another wolf to take his place).

-


End file.
